


My thoughts on: Eddie being not-quite-ready for sex

by bimmyshrug



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: Part of my tumblr prompts series.Anon asked: had a thought,,, at the start of their relationship eddie was trying to convince himself that he wasnt ready for sex yet and the only thing hed let richie do is finger him and fuck his thighs and whenever they do that richie would beg him to let him put just the tip in and the tip would catch on eddies rim and it would make both of them crazy but eddie wouldnt let him because hes scared hes gonna turn into a full time whore if richie starts fucking him
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747585
Kudos: 162





	My thoughts on: Eddie being not-quite-ready for sex

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come send me more stuff to write about on Tumblr ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)

It starts as Richie just rubbing his cock between Eddie’s ass cheeks, because _It’s basically the same as rubbing my dick between your thighs, Eds._

So Richie fingers him until he’s coming on his belly, and then he gathers up all of Eddie’s cum in his hand, and Eddie flips over onto his front, and Richie rubs it all over his hole and between his cheeks before sliding his cock between them. And the whole time he’s rutting himself against Eddie’s ass, he’s whispering into his ear _Want to fuck you so bad, baby, can’t wait to fuck you open with my cock and make you scream,_ and Eddie nearly comes again himself just from the sensation of Richie’s cum splattering up against his hole.

So the next time, when Richie is begging him _Please, baby, just the head, I’ll only put the tip in,_ all Eddie can think about is the feeling of Richie’s cock spurting up against his hole, and it causes this aching itch inside of him, and he agrees. 

Richie presses against his hole with firm pressure until the head of his cock pops in, and Eddie gasps, and Richie makes this primal, guttural sound that Eddie’s never heard from him before. And his hips push forward on what Eddie assumes is reaction, pressing in a full inch further, and Eddie’s entire body lights up at the sensation as he feels his body trying to pull Richie’s cock in further. 

But Richie pulls his hips back and does what they agreed upon, though Eddie can feel how badly he’s shaking, and knowing how hard he’s trying to hold back makes him want to say ‘fuck it.’ But he doesn’t, because he has more self-control than that. He thinks. 

So Richie gently rocks his hips as he strokes the rest of his cock, and Eddie feels overwhelming waves of pleasure course through him at the sensation of Richie’s tip stretching his hole open, and Richie is behind him rambling on like he always does, but his words strike much deeper than they usually do. 

_God, baby, squeezing me so tight, fuck. I want to just shove the rest in you, want to see how good you’ll feel on the rest of my cock. God, you’re so fucking warm inside, so warm and soft, want to fucking- fuck, Eddie, let me come in you, please-_

And Eddie is enthusiastically nodding before he gives himself time to think about it, and then Richie is groaning above him, letting out soft groans of _Fuck, Eddie, fuck_ as he comes just inside of his hole, sending shivers ripping up and down Eddie’s spine at the sensation of Richie coming inside of him. 

And he knows when Richie’s hips jerk forward on accident again, and he pushes in further than he means to, and pushes his cum in further with it, that he’s going to let Richie fuck him next time.

It’s going to happen, he knows it will, because he can’t pretend he doesn’t want to anymore, not when his cock jumps and rubs against his bed sheets underneath him, coming for a second time with the tip of Richie’s cock still in his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just pick which asks I decide I want to expand on and go from there, but if you specifically request that I write a drabble or a ficlet based off of your ask, I will (it might take me some time bc I have a lot going on but I'll do it eventually).


End file.
